Frozen Letters
by Sentra
Summary: The Ren has to leave, after Hao attacks one of the members. a story about Ren, Chocolove, HoroHoro, and the meaning of a team. And you're all going to hurt me really really hurt me... Finished
1. i

Well, I'm back in the US... Scariness. I'm also as sick as dog... I think I'm allergic to the country... can I move back?

Warnings: I do not own 'Shaman Kingo' nor do I own a fully functioning brain. I do own a notebook and a sketchbook. Be afraid.

Also, this is a non-descriptive HAOxHORO, past mentioned HAOxREN, and a RenHoroRen (maybe not shonen ai, just brotherly... o.O that's scary too.)

You have been warned – but also know. I am not descriptive when in the act. Sorry.

So yes. Rape and slight cussing on PG-13. I think it's okay... I hope. If I need to bump up the rating, tell me! But only the beginning is bad, the rest isn't...

One last note (gomen nasai!) I'm thinking this takes place around manga 30.

Anywho story... other comments will be at the end.

-

Frozen Letters on the Floor

-

HoroHoro grinned as he heard the soft groan of the floorboards in the hall. He disentangled himself from his team and tiptoed out of the room.

He'd show Ren.

For the past handful of days, someone had been drinking Ren's milk. Now, HoroHoro had learned long ago – don't mess with the milk of the Chinese. And although he really had learned his lesson, Ren was still blaming him for the missing dairy. But now, HoroHoro decided he'd catch the thief in the act!

He peered around the corner, into the kitchen. Sure enough, someone stood there behind the door, bathed in the pale appliance light – milk in hand.

After spying _who_ it was, half of the ice shaman decided it wasn't worth it, and tried to run back to bed. But the stubborner (stupider) half was sick and tired of being bullied over something he (for once) was not responsible for!

"Hao. I might of know."

The boy looked up over the door. "Oi. Kon ban wa!"

"Grr! Ren's been after me for your milk problem, and all you can say is 'evening'!"

Hao grinned, before closing the door. Blackness invaded Horohoro's sight, and his heart jumped to his throat.

_Calm down!_ He yelled at himself. _Hao's not allowed to do any harm. Yoh and Anna both said so..._

Still, HoroHoro knew Hao was a cruel, calculating bastard of a boy, and he had every right to fear being in a room with him, and not being able to see.

"Surely your not afraid of the dark. Horokeu."

_Not of the dark, but what it hides... _The use of his name caused his skin to crawl and he shuddered. Running back to his room, even _with _his tail between his legs, sounded like a _really_ good idea.

Fingers danced on his shoulder. HoroHoro swatted them away, as another hand came to grip his neck.

"One word... and _snap._"

Hao lead HoroHoro backwards through the hall. At the passing of his room, HoroHoro decided a broken neck was better than Hao, and tried to kick the door.

"Go ahead. Kick the door. Wake your friends. One sweep and they'd all be dead. Hmmm. That sounds quiet nice, actually. That would still leave the girls..."

HoroHoro stiffened, but allowed Hao to guide him away.

"Anna might be a challenge, but I think that's it..."

The Asakura twin continued his rambling, HoroHoro trying to think of _something_ to do.

"Well, Jun-san, but she's not here right now. Oh, I'd love to see the look on Ren's face if that ever came to be. In here."

Hao slid his own door open, and pushed HoroHoro inside.

"Tamao would be a cinch. A light breeze could do that girl in..." Here the boy grinned. "And of course, one can't forget the lovely Pirika."

The mention of his little sister struck a deep nerve, and HoroHoro swung at the Fire Shaman. All Hao had to do was tighten his grip, cutting off the very much needed oxygen.

"Calm Horokeu! You play with me tonight, and I promise to leave them be."

Hao's grin grew as HoroHoro closed his eyes. He allowed the boy to speak.

"What do you want with me?" HoroHoro asked around the fist.

Hao let go, before shoving the younger one down on his futon. "As for what I want with you – I want to cause you to live you're life in your own personal hell. Either you play along, or I kill them all. And not by any means 'mercifully'."

Hao sat on top of HoroHoro's chest. The Ainu grunted at the pressure on his newly healed ribs.

"The rules are this – I do as I want. It'd be nice if you played along, but I understand, the game is hard. After words, once the game is over, it is over. I leave you alone and you never mention it to anyone. During play, you should try to keep quiet. If you wake anybody up, I'll have to put them back to sleep. Do you understand the rules as I have told them?"

"...I understand."

Hao beamed down at the boy. "Oh, I knew Ren was wrong, you are a smart boy!" Hao sat up, allowing HoroHoro to breath easier. At least until Hao scooted back to sit between his legs.

"As they say – let the games begin."

-

Ren woke instantly as a cold ripple went though the room. As subtle as it was, Ren noticed it immediately. Chocolove lay sleeping on his own futon, but the missing body usually sprawled over the three caused Ren to jump up. He was about to launch a full on attack when he sensed a certain fire spirit lingering outside his door.

"Fuck."

-

HoroHoro refused to allow Hao to see him cry. He refused any reaction to Hao's torture. Any hurt or heat was quickly iced over, until his entire being was completely numb.

But just because he refused to allow Hao to see his anguish didn't mean he wasn't sobbing. His tears froze as he frantically tried to summon Ren's attention.

-

Who, in turn, was trying to ignore it.

Ever so slowly, a single word had begun to crystallize before him.

'TA'

Ren looked up from the frozen letters on the floor to the door. His gueard had not moved.

"I'm sorry HoroHoro."

'SU'

Beside him, Chocolove tossed a bit. "Horo Stop! 's cold"

"He's not here right now."

'KE'

"Man... it's freezing... Where'd he go?"

"Out. Go back to sleep."

"Whatever."

'TE'

Ren buried his head in his arms. Hao would murder them both his he did as requested Tears actually formed in the Tao's eyes as the ice clutched to his arm. His hand froze over in desperation, but Ren could only look downwards. He _knew_ he could _do_ nothing.

-

Sometime later, HoroHoro staggered in. His air of walk was that of a drunkard – one foot in front of the other.

By then, Ren had lain back down and faked sleeping.

HoroHoro flopped down on his own futon.

The room slowly warmed up after he passed out.

Ren sat up, watching. It was strange to see him curled in his sleep. He reached out and touched the cold arm. "HoroHoro?"

The boy didn't move, but his breath remained even and steady. Ren relaxed a bit, waiting. The icy words thawed from their spot on the floor, running into soft puddles. He wiped his arm dry on the cotton blanket, glancing at he teammate. He swore again.

In HoroHoro's relaxed state, his icy control had faded, and injures sprung to life against his flesh as blood circulated properly.

Bruising dotted his arms and legs, the same true of his back. One bruise also seemed to be forming on the boy's face. Previously frozen flesh deiced, and the cuts along the back began to bleed. Those were shallow, caused most likely by finger nails...

No, Ren's curse came from the red stain growing on the white shorts.

Ren shook the shoulder again. "HoroHoro Wake Up!

He tried to keep his voice low, but Chocolove mumbled from his spot. "Ren? Everything okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. HoroHoro, uh, you now, he hit me again. Go back to sleep."

Once the boy was out, Ren tried to get the semi-conscious Ainu to his feet. The blood began to drip lightly on the futon. Ren half-dragged his teammate to the bathroom, setting him down on one of the wash stools. The boy moaned in pain, but seemed to be coming around.

"HoroHoro?" Ren knelt to the other. It was then he noticed the massive bruising covering the boy's chest. The black and blue tissue was a good sigh the other was in both a great deal of trouble and pain.

And if matters couldn't get worse, the ice shaman's body was burning up. This too scared the Tao, for HoroHoro's body temperature was normally very low – almost to the point of freezing.

Ren cranked up the cold water, then placing HoroHoro under the water spray. He turned to the hall, before wondering, who could help!

Anna _could_, but that involve explaining. Something Ren had never been good at. Faust was at the graveyard tonight, and the only other ones who had a clue on this stuff were wither having a cold shower, or directly related to him...

Ren duck back into his own room, digging out their first aid kit. Yes. The Ren had one, thanks to Chocolove's habit of bloody noses. He turned to leave, finding said boy blocking his path.

"Where's HoroHoro?"

Ren tried to brush past him, but the oldest didn't budge.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, now get out of my way."

"Fine. I'll just follow the blood path." He pointed behind him, to HoroHoro's futon. There were only a couple drops, but if you were to follow them in to hall, they turned to decent sized puddles, as far as blood puddles go.

Ren pushed past, trying to calmly walk back to the bathroom, Chocolove in step behind him. One there, Ren set the first aid out of the water's spray.

HoroHoro had slumped against the wall behind him. Ren moved the showerhead to the higher notch, and knelt next to the other, ignoring the fact he was getting soaked. HoroHoro's skin still burned, and when Ren placed his hand on the fevered head, black eyes snapped open.

They were panicky at best, unfocused and darting in random directions. HE acted as if he wanted to shy away, but lacked the strength. Ren held him still as his weak struggles ran their course. Chocolove stood behind them, accessing the damage.

He asked no questions, just took charge. He had Ren turn off the water, and then helped him bind the broken ribs, and bandage the broken skin.

The air warped around them, icy air fighting with the fever that gripped the body and soul.

Chocolove seemed to know exactly what to do, but Ren did not, and the Chinese boy felt left out as he watched the other work.

"Eh, don't pout. Really, don't – it's not you. I only know this from when we had to patch _you_ up." The comedian sat back on his heels. "We should have Faust look those over. I don't think I did such a great job." He made a little bow with the remaining fabric. "And don't be like that."

"Like what" Ren's tone was as cold as his friend's attacks.

Instead, Chocolove turned to HoroHoro. "Eh, Horo? How ya doin'?"

The black eyes were glazed, and drifted aimlessly. A murmur pasted over his lips, but nothing more.

Chocolove packed the bag back up.

HoroHoro managed to focus on Ren for a nano-second, and Ren gave a weak smile back. That faded though, the moment he spoke. "We need to get him out of here."

The oldest looked at him suspiciously. "Who did this Ren? I know you know."

Ren placed his hand on HoroHoro's forehead. "He's so warm."

"REN." Chocolove hissed.

Ren grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped his teammate in it. Chocolove gave up his pursuit of getting Ren to talk, and helped.

"Can you carry him?"

Chocolove nodded.

"I'll meet you outside." Ren headed back to the room. HE folded up the blankets and futons, setting them nicely in the closet, before grabbing their bags.

"Oh. Are you three leaving?"

Ren brushed past Hao, but the Asakura grabbed his arm. "What's wrong... Renny?"

"Deal's off Hao."

"Whatcha mean?"

"You'd leave my sister and my team alone. Except, one of my teammates has been raped, and his ribs are crushed. And I know exactly who did it."

"Ah, but that leaves –"

"Jun and Chocolove will get a heads up. So will the others. You broke a deal with me, and the one you made with Yoh and Anna. The latter twice."

"You're playing with fire Tao Ren."

"What else is new." As to emphasis his point, Hoa's pant leg caught fire.

Hao let go of Ren, and the flames vanished. Ren walked past as Hao cooed over his burnt clothes. But as the Chinese left the room, he was spoken to again.

"Watch out _Renny_. I'll be here, one step behind you. I'm always ready to play, especially now that I've found such willing play mates. You'll never know when I'll find a new game- but don't worry – I'll find you. I wouldn't want to leave out my two new toys."

Hao gave a little pout as Ren restrained himself from attacking then. Now was not the time to get his ass kicked. In stead, he kept walking.

"Bye-bye Renny! I love You!"

Ren twitched,

"Come back and play!"

Chocolove was at the end of the hall, HoroHoro on his back. Ren joined him.

"Yes. Come back and play, my beautiful little toys."

End of Chapter One

Okay... what inspired this bit of scariness... I wrote this while in Japan. Ta Su Ke Te was supposta be written out in hiragana, but wouldn't support it... for those who don't know, tasukete means 'help me' anybody see Weiß? Omi/Mamaru screaming 'Tas'kete Papa!' No? Okay then. Well, the idea for the story was "Tasukete" written in ice, a then a doodle I did, that was chapter two.

Hao... He was fun to write... realize, I have never seen the anime, and have only read the manga up to volume 30... I'm still waiting for 31 to get published... Anywho in 30, Hao dealt HoroHoro a low blow, in his happy Hao way. That inspired him in this chapter. 'Kay? 'Kay.

Also, people may get ideas – so I'm explaining myself. Have you SEEN Horo sleep! Of not, tell me, I'll scan the page. Manga 24... Poor Ren.

I also had Hao calling Horo 'Horokeu' because in the manga, when Horo introduces himself after flipping out, Hao has like three pages of dialogue on Horo...

And the dark italics belong to Tomeka! Something Meka says.

Oh god, the rules... Anybody catch the double meaning in there... it's all Jen's fault!

NEW Word: deice to keep free or rid of ice, according to Webster.

If you don't like – TELL ME! I want feedback – good and bad. PLEASE tell me what you thought, even if you hated it. Also, please try and state why. If you liked it or not, please don't just say, 'love it and continue' that does not help me.

FEEDBACK PEOPLE!

Please?

Pick it apart like the ravenous dogs I know you all are!


	2. ii

FlotF Chapter 2

Sincere Thank You's to my gracious Five Reviewers.

**SaiyanWarrior200 **– _why_ have you no email so I can reply to your review!? Though I'm glad you approved of Hao. I too wonder what shall happen

**MangaBaka**- I sent you scans, but yahoo was being weird. Did you get them?

Kumagorou-2000- I emailed you already. Can I _please_ come to Canada? The US is still making me sick! Falcon Strife- I'm glad Horo sleeps the same in both! Most people don't know anything on the manga, so mosta my stuff doesn't seem to make so much sense. Have you updated Return of Darkness' Sequel yet? 

**Cheesy Bubbles**-thank you very much for not just saying "It was great" and thank you for being FLotF's first reviewer!

Onward!

- Matte- I have an illustration! (I forgot) you have to take out the spaces, but there it is!

www. stHoro264.bravehost. com/tomeka/FLouF/CH2 .html

All the other stuff is in chappie one.

(First written 2004.07.15)

FLotF 2

"Ren?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

Ren continued to trudge on.

"Damn it Ren!"

"Just shut up Chocolove."

The boy huffed a bit, before shifting under HoroHoro's weight

"Hmm?"

"Sorry Horo. Just sit tight."

The boy made little murmurs, before falling silent again.

"Ren?"

"Just keep walking."

The sun had just begun to rise, lighting up the forest around them. Ren lead the way, his bag in one hand, and HoroHoro's snowboard bag in the other. His pajamas swished as he walked, and Chocolove watched the scarf swing from side to side as he moved.

Finally, Ren threw the bags down lightly under a tree. "We'll stop here."

Chocolove lowered HoroHoro to the ground. The ice shaman shivered as his body was lain down for rest. -1

Chocolove plopped down as well, and Ren rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm going to go get help."

"What? Where?"

"Just watch over him."

Ren walked away empty handed, leaving his two team members sitting under an oak tree. Chocolove placed a hand on HoroHoro's head, swearing at the heat coming off.

"Cho?"

"Hai?"

The boy blinked, as if trying to comprehend something just out of grasp. He squinted up pitifully at his friend. "Where'd we go?" came a gravelly question.

"Oh, we just went for a walk in the woods." Chocolove beamed, but the grin didn't last long. "Once you're feeling better, I kinda wanna talk t' ya."

"Okay." With that he drifted off.

Chocolove leaned against the tree.

-_"You'd leave my sister and my team alone"-_

Glancing at HoroHoro, Chocolove pondered on the echoing voice in his head.

He sat there in thought, only to be disrupted by two voices nearing.

"But to bleed so such? So quickly?"

"Well, did he appear even injured before he passed out?"

"Oh. No."

Ren and Faust could be made out, walking down the path.

"Well, there you go. My theory would be HoroHorohas developed a system where he can simply freeze over any injuries he gets. No blood, no pain. Simple, fast – not a great idea in the longer run, but it works as long as he stays conscious."

Ren nodded. "Shame he has a habit of passing out so much."

"Ren. This, I think, is a reflex of HoroHoro. He probably doesn't even think about it. And ice on head injuries isn't really the way you wanna go. Instant Brain Freeze." Faust almost sounded like he was going to laugh.

By then, the two had arrived at the tree.

"Ohiyo Gozimas' Chocolove!"

"'ey!"

Chocolove gave the man a thumbs up as he knelt down to check on the other. Ren motioned fro Chocolove to join him a few steps away.

"He fell asleep right after you left-"

"It was Hao."

"I know. I know he got you too."

Ren looked at him coldly. Voices of their own rung hollowly in his head.

-_"You're such a neat freak."-_

_-"Ah! Don't be so cold to me Renny."-_

_-"Accidents happen. I know how little you really care, but with out your poor pitiful team-"_

Ren bit his lip at the memories.

-"I promise – play one game with and I leave your stupid team alone. Hell, I'll even throw in your sniveling sister."-

"I was to do what Hao wanted for one night. In return, he was not to go near you, HoroHoro or Jun. I agreed." He clenched his fists.

"And he ra-"

"No. Rape in non consensual."

"Rape is non wanting."

"I had to."

"You should've said something."

"Even if I felt like it, Hao forbid it."

"Then you failed."

Ren looked a the serious Chocolove in shock. "What?!"

"Maybe if you'da told us, what every possessed HoroHoro to deal with Hao could have been avoided."

"I though Hao'd keep his word."

"'Sept he's a big turd."

Ren's lips twitched. "Turd?"

"Spur of the moment."

"Yea, I could tell."

"Ren? You're gonna tell Anna and Yoh, right?"

"Like I care about hem back there."

"Ren! Pirika's still there!!"

Ren and Chocolove turned back to HoroHoro and Faust.

HoroHoro was clinging to Faust's shoulder like a lifeline, holding himself into a sitting position. His face was red with fever, and the effort seemed to be driving him to tears.

Faust was trying to coax the boy into lying back down, but HoroHoro wasn't going for it.

"And you're not. She'll leave."

Giving up on the boy laying down, Faust tugged the bathrobe off his shoulders, allowing it to pool at the waist. The bandages followed, allowing the doctor to fix them.

Ren noticed how HoroHoro didn't even flinch.

"What if she doesn't!? And Tamao-chan is still there!"

"I'll send word."

"What if it's too late?!"

"And what do you want me to do? Go running back and risk facing Hao on the way. We are at a disadvantage here."

HoroHoro was still worked up, but seemed to have no reply.

"Eh, HoroHoro. Let go of me for a sec."

"Ho? Oh, sorry Faust."

The man went behind the Ainu, and finishes trying the bandages, mimicking Chocolove's earlier bow. "I can deliver the message."

"...Thanks Faust."

Faust stood, patting HoroHoro on the head. "Not that you ever do what I ask, but take it easy, get lots of rest –"

"-drink lots of liquids – I know." He swiped at Faust's hand.

Ren smacked Chocolove upside the head before the boy could remark, and sat next to HoroHoro.

"So now what?"

Ren pondered. "Well first, we wait until HoroHoro's better – "

"I'm fine!"

Ren jabbed the boy in the ribs. HoroHoro hissed and clutched the injury. He gasped for air and tears escaped.

"Damn it Ren."

Ren shrugged "And while we wait for HoroHoro, we decide what to do about Hao.

Chocolove pulled the bathrobe over HoroHoro's shoulders and got him to lie down. "That was pretty low."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"How come you're the baby of the group, but you're always picking on us?"

Ren made it very clear he was ignoring them. They sat in silence, resting. Not one had gotten a great night of sleep, and Chocolove made it obvious by slumping against Ren, who in turn, allowed it.

Ren himself, refused the call of sleep, and he sat up, keeping a quiet guard over the other two.

And so Ren watched the sun high her nigh mark before stretching. Chocolove fell over with a thud and moan.

"itai... So, what's the plan?"

"How many times have you been to China?"

"As far as I know... none."

"Vacation then."

"Vacation in China? Why?"

"Because Hao knows better than to mess with my family."

Here, HoroHoro made known he, too, was a wake. "Are you sure Ren? I really don't have fond memories of my last visit."

"Hey, this time I promise I won't be under house arrest."

Chocolove looked at him in shock. "That was almost funny."

"Scary, huh."

"Yeah...very."

Ren stood up, brushing the dirt from his bum. Chocolove stood as well. HoroHoro tried to, he really did, but he had to by hauled to his feet. Red faced, he put his arms though the sleeves and followed.

Every step hurt, the same with breathing, and his head had already begun to swim. The first two he could fix, but any attempt at his headache left him lightheaded. Chocolove – he though – asked him if he could make it. Already feeling ashamed of his own weakness, he stubbornly stuck to doing it on his own. Just one foot in front of the other.

Ren noticed the sway in each step. He knew immediately the idiot wasn't doing so well. They stopped again, this time in a little park, stuck between woods and city.

Ren rooted though his own bag, pulling out his wallet. Next he turned to the snowboard he'd been lugging around.

Chocolove was helping HoroHoro sit at the picnic table, and Ren opened the bag.

Of course, he expected to find a snowboard – and he did- but he also expected to find clothes haphazardly thrown in. Not secured in tidy little piles. The t-shirt Ren found should be loose enough that Horo could get them on, but the only shorts seen were a little tighter.

"HoroHoro? You have any pants left in here?"

"'doubt it. Bad things happen when I wear pants."

"Bad things happen to you anyway."

"Gee, thanks. I think somebody's rubbing off on you."

"I'm ignoring you."

"Thanks for the update."

Ren tossed the t-shirt and a pair of white boxers to the owner. "Have fun. I'm gonna see about getting us a ride to the airport."

"What about –"

"I'll deal with it. Just wait here" And then he left, the other two staring after him.

"Ren's entering 'Kill' mode"

"Yep."

However he did it, he did it. Ren came back an hour later in a limo. HoroHoro staggered over in awe, and Chocolove made the mistake of hugging Ren in joy. And then kissing pavement in pain.

Ren went over the present course of action with HoroHoro, who was too dizzy to join in Chocolove's game of pushing every random button he could find.

As the limo pulled up to an airport, Chocolove shoved everything not tied down into Ren's bag. Water bottles, candy mints, the ashtrays. Ren rolled his eyes but decided to just not ask. Safer for his sanity.

He and Chocolove helped HoroHoro out, and into an awaiting wheelchair.

"I feel like Faust." He complained as Chocolove wheeled him away.

Ren was left caring luggage. Again.

"Since when am I the bag boy?!"

Chocolove grinned back at him. "It's gotta be lighter than him."

HoroHoro snorted. "You have the wheels on lock."

"I do not."

HoroHoro turned in the chair to point. Sure enough, locked.

Ren smirked as Chocolove knelt down to unlock them. Unfortunately, they were on a slop, and the chair went rolling backwards over the eldest. Ren stopped HoroHoro's decent; for the boy was laughing too hard too stop himself.

In a moment of panic, the laughs turned to deep coughs. The kind that make you cry, and you feel as if you're gonna die. Chocolove grabbed Ren's bag, pulling out a stolen water.

They got HoroHoro calmed down, and Ren felt his forehead. "Okay, plane ride will be Horo's nap time."

The boy just nodded, clutching the water like a lifeline. His head was spinning like mad, and it was getting harder to control his pain.

No one spoke as the neared the plane. Ren hung back to talk with the personnel, and the stewardess lead them to first class. Extreme first class.

A few minutes later, Ren found the two, still in the entrance. HoroHoro was snoozing him his chair while Chocolove stared with stars in his eyes. Ren pushed him slightly from behind.

"Ren. Oh man. Ren – I love you!" Chocolove started in with a hug – Ren responded by whacking him in the side.

"Do that again, and I will kill you."

"Yep. I believe you."

Ren tossed his bags on one sofa, before maneuvering the slumbering HoroHoro out of the appliance.

The plane ride was noting special – meaning they landed in one piece. Chocolove had to be repeatedly beat over the head, he got so worked up. He finally resolved to jumping on the remaining sofa, and Ren let him be.

The first sign of turbulence sent him face first. Ren smiled.

HoroHoro slept thought he whole flight, it was only a couple hours. His fever went down, but Ren was sure it had yet to break.

In the mist of Chocolove's play, and HoroHoro's rest, Ren found himself in though. Over thinkers can be as bad as under thinkers, and Ren was no exception. With nothing else to think on, his mind continued to travel back to the wee hours of the day.

And thank you Mei Mei, for the help you're giving me on Chapter Three and beyond.

-1 erm, the wording sounds funny. The original wording was 'lain down to rest', but it sounded as if I was killing him off already!

I wonder – is there such a thing as a Japanese limo? Hmm. I rode in a limo once. Me and my friends stole anything not nailed down. I took the water bottles, and even bagged the ice up too. Can you see why I've only been in a limo once. -.-

Yeah! I broke though the fourth wall! . don't ask.

Erm the plane. I have no idea, I was just think on some movies where it was all nice and un plane like. Ren can afford it.


	3. iii

FlotF Chapter 3

Oh, this is late .

Not only that, but short!

Gomen nasai!

Last notes:

It has come to my notice – I can't write Chocolove..... waa .

That, and much thanks to Mei Mei aka Ren, for bring the very best human English to Chinese Dictionary there is! She told me each and every Chinese thing in here! She is very much loved and appreciated by this want-to-be author! So very much thanks.

**After** departing the plane, a small car awaited the fleeing three. Inside sat Jun- and Lady Tao herself.

Ren looked at the woman, uttering a soft "Di Yi Xue Ke" before sitting, Chocolove and HoroHoro nodding as well.

As the plane had landed, HoroHoro managed to convince Ren he was okay for walking – which he wasn't - because 1st impressions are always important.... Even is it was the second now – but Ren seemed to understand.

After all, he hadn't told his family HoroHoro'd been hurt. If he could pass it off as just a fever, they'd be fine.

None of them expected a pit stop.

Especially not at a doctor's clinic.

The only explanation Lady Tao would give was a grin rivaling HoroHoro's on a good day. She knew her son a little too well.

The staff split the three up, only Chocolove going quietly, meaning the boy had something in mind for the poor doctor.

Ren was dragged off, a huge 'kill' aura filling the room. He'd known his doctor for years, and hated him just as long. Maybe longer.

And HoroHoro? He was kicking and fighting the whole way to the examining room. By the time they actually got him in there – he was in tears.

Apparently, he pouted though the whole exam.

Which he failed.

Ren was released the same way as always – pissed, and the doctor grinning ear to ear. There was a reason the Tao's used this particular doctor for Ren.

...and then there was Chocolove. Grinning. Very widely. Whatever he had done, his examiner had quit. Forever.

HoroHoro joined then soon after – tied down to a new wheelchair and seething with anger and frustration.

Lady Tao ushered the boys back in to the car, having enjoyed her time with a couple nice ice cream cones with her daughter.

The ride was a silent affair, and once again, Ren found him self home. Mix emotions ran high in all the boys, but Ren couldn't help but give a cheerful scoff at how tense HoroHoro was.

Not that he was happy about past memories, but he found it best to leave the past where it was.

Considering the late hour, a light dinner was prepared, and the newcomers dug in contently – just some more vigorously than others.

Even Ren's grandfather – who'd seen HoroHoro eat before – did a back take. Ren assured his family that they always ate like that, and no – unfortunately- they would not choke and die. That didn't stop Chocolove from trying to ague it was from a whole day's lack of food, but HoroHoro shoving another plate in front of the boy did.

Quite happily they ate, and even chit-chatted, and you would of never guessed a dark shadow hung over the table.

Finally, the children were full, and each lead to a guest room to rest. Ren then turned to head to his own room. He sat on the mattress, himself lost in thought. How much time passed, he was uncertain, but Mic suddenly came flouting into his room.

Ren flowed the jaguar spirit – and met Chocolove just outside the guest room HoroHoro'd been assigned to.

"What's going on?"

"He's really out of it. I don't know what we should do."

Inside, the room was freezing. The ice shaman lay shivering - lost in the giant bedspread. Ren climbed half way on the bed, to place a hand on the other's forehead.

"He's burning up..."

"How? It's freezing in here!"

"I'm not sure." Ren half sat on the bed, trying to think. "Shit..."

"What?"

The shivering turned violent, and Ren griped a weakly flailing hand. "He's trying to... damn, he's turning blue."

Chocolove rushed over to look. Through the raging fever, HoroHoro had managed to lower his body temperature too far, and sure enough, his lips and fingers where stating to turn blue.

"Bason, get my mother!"

The ghost general did so - flying out of the room as fast as his spirit would go.

"HoroHoro – wake up!"

"What's wrong with him Ren?"

"I'm not sure.... Wake Up!"

The door opened, and Ren's mother entered, arms holding several more blankets and medicine.

"Ta shi bing le."

The woman ushered them out of the room. "Wo shi dao."

Ren and Chocolove stood out in the hall; both tired, but too stressed to sleep.

"Ren?"

"Jie Jie."

Jun tried to smile but it came out too forced. "I just got an email. It's from Manta."

Chocolove looked at her funny. "Why is Manta emailing you?!"

"Because I and he seemed to be the only ones who can work a computer. It's all chaos over there."

"Hm." He shrugged, not really caring.

"Pirika and Kororo are freaking out. Kororo is on her way."

Ren groaned. That little sprite was going to try and get her all by herself? Ha.

"Bason-- please find Ainu Baka's Koropokkuru, and bring her back. With any luck, she may be able to help."

By the time they where allowed back in, both boys were dozing off. The room was no longer freezing, and a fire blazed lightly under the mantle. The Ainu was still, the only thing coming from him was labored breathing.

"Xie Xie Ni Mama."

She smiled, patting him on the head, a soft "He He He" escaping as she left the room.

Chocolove reached the bed first. "HoroHoro? You still alive?"

Ren smacked the back of his head for asking such a question, before looking at the other.

"Kibun ga warui des..." He whispered.

"We know." A cold compress had replaced the bandana the boy usually sported, and he was wrapped tightly in thick blankets.

The two team members, now assured HoroHoro'd be safe for the night, headed back to their own rooms.

**As I said**, Mei is a good friend who is trying to teach me Chinese – unfortunately, I keep losing the emails, and keep having to bug her. So, once again, many thanks go to her, as well as many apologies. So, Xie Xie Ni Mei!

Di Yi Xue Ke is a greeting for your mother.

Jie Jie is older sister. I know Ren calls her 'Nee-san in the manga, but I decided to have him slip into some Chinese.

Kibun ga warui des (or Desu depending on where you are) is Japanese for "I don't feel well." Guess what – neither do I.

"Ta shi bing le" is .... "He is sick" followed by "Wo shi dao"in "I know"

On last little note – I think. As to why I didn't have Kororo save HoroHoro – I noted no one asked. Wa-i-t. Why should I answer un-asked questions.... Never mind .


	4. iv

Wow. This has taken me forever to get up, ne? Well, for that, I apologies – just moved out. Yep, living on my own.... Someone help me! Of course, then I went and left my modem-capable CPU at my mothers house -.- oh yeah, right?

That, and I have no spell check -.-

Well, my Chinese was so- bad, that I've given up. I'll stick with English, French and Japanese, ne? But only English and Japanese in here.

So, here we go. And if it's low toned, it's 'cause of the dude singing "Hitomi wo Tojite"... his name's in kanji – like I can read it, but it mellowing..... and please don't hurt me.

That, and the first copy was so- bad, I had to re-type it.....

**FlotF**

The next morning seemed to come all too soon, as one tired Chocolove awoke, stiff and still out of it.

Sometime during the night, he and Ren had made their ways separately to HoroHoro's room, each crashing on the floor. In fact, Ren still lay curled beside them.

And some time in the wee hours of that morning, HoroHoro'd joined them, seeming to turn it into one giant slumber party.

Chocolove stood, easing the creaks and kinks out of his back. Ren glared at him, as his body shifting, causing the floor to cry softly. "Oi! Ohaiyo!"

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

A frumpy looking HoroHoro crawled out of his blankets, and Chocolove grinning at the two.

"Hey – What do you have when you've got a lawyer buried up to his head in sand?!"

Ren sat up. "We don't care."

Any smart person would have shut up then, the look on Ren's face enough to _really_ kill someone.

"Not Enough Sand!" Chocolove grinned proudly at his... somewhat amusing joke – for anyone who knew the first thing about lawyers – which was _not_ Ren or HoroHoro, considering the blank stares they gave.

"Erm? What?"

Some cadavers entered to usher them to breakfast, and to keep Chocolove from joining their ranks.

They couldn't stand him either.

So the day slipped by, peaked that afternoon by the arrival of Bason. Kororo glomped her Aniu with the force of Anna's left hand, sending them tumbling backwards.

Time passed, HoroHoro neither getting better nor worse, but lacking the strength to do much more that sit and wish he could strangle the 'comedian' thought with clenched teeth, he did have to admit, the other was starting to get funny.

Today was baseball joke day.

"Okay, so this guy walks into a bar with his dog, and the bar-dude says 'No pets allowed' so the man says, 'My dog can talk.' The bar-dude snorts and says, 'yea, 20 bucks says he can't' so the man looks at the dog, 'What's on the top of a house?' Dog says, 'Ruof!' and then the guy says 'What's on trees?' Well the dog goes 'Bark!' Finally the guy asks, 'who's the best baseball player of all time?' 'Ruth! Goes the dog. The bar-dude gets mad and kicks them out. As they walk down the street, the dog looks at the guy and asks, 'Should I of said DiMaggio?'"

"Not funny."

"Okay, there's this Scottish immigrant –"

"REN-!"

The Chinese boy smacks the other, neither wanting to listen to horrible jokes, nor girly whining.

"Arigatou!"

"Do Itashimash'da."

Chocolove piped up "Don't touch my moustache!"

HoroHoro and Ren gave him a deadpan look. "Shut Up."

Perhaps if either would of known the circumstances of the next day, they would not of been so harsh.

It was no more than an hour after Ren'd fallen asleep, that Kororo was shaking him mournfully awake. Mic was waking his shaman as Ren broke the covers away.

HoroHoro's fever had spiked dangerously high, his breath coming and going in short, painful gasps. He failed to respond to Ren's administrations, and Ren was on his feet for help when the wall outside crumbled away.

In a flash it appeared; the Spirit of Fire sweeping its massive arms thought he room, closing its fist on the ill Ice Shaman.

An inhuman sound flooded the room, with a spell of burning flesh to follow.

HoroHoro screamed.

And then he was quiet.

**Well**, it's short, but I figured you'd want something right?

The Scottish immigrant story is amusing, but I didn't feeling like is was appropriate to finish at this point.

We have one chapter left to FlofT, but I feel it's to anti-climatic, so we'll see when I put it up.


	5. v

Frozen Letters on the Floor

The End

Firstly, I'm sorry it took SO long to get this up, but I really, really don't like it. So, instead of making you all suffer longer, I'll just type it, and let you all judge it.

With that said, I DO want you to judge it. I want you to tell me what you liked over the story's course, **_and_** what you didn't like. Please, please, please! Tell me what you did not like. I know it's hard to say bad things, but I want to get better. I have often read stories that have been just horrible, and I've either not reviewed at all, or lied, and said it was really good. How about this – You tell me something _wrong_ with my story, and I'll do a serious critique back, if you want. If not, then I won't.

The very LAST chapter of FlotF:

Hao grinned at the remaining two.

Ren could only glare back as Chocolove held Kororo to his chest.

"This must be my new playroom – what with all my new toys already here."

Chocolove seemed to sense what was coming, and turned to Ren, "Uh, Ren – there's something I **have** to tell you…"

Hao tossed hair over his shoulder, drawing Ren's attention back to himself. "You know why HoroKeu remains ill of course – oh… you don't?"

The Spirit of Fire held up its prize, the deathly pale Ainu.

"Surly you would realize what happens when you mix Fire and Ice."

"_Kisama_…."

"Oh, I love you too, Renny."

"_Wo Shi Hen Hen Ni!"_ The Chinese Child attacked, but Hao simply let the Spirit of Fire step between them.

"The little wolf had been fun, but I knew that he'd never get better with me around him. But hey, the scent of my three favorite toys was plenty strong enough to track half way across the planet."

The last bit sunk in with a harsh stab, and Ren turned to Chocolove.

"Oh yes, you precious little 'gangstah' lead me to you in the first place. Why, did you not know that either?"

Indeed, Ren did not. And he was not happy with being left in the dark with this little fact.

"It was a stupid mistake Ren."

"What. Did. You. Do." The demand seemed to cut at Chocolove more that anything.

The boy bowed his head at his disgust with himself. From his folded arms, Kororo gave a sympathetic "kuru" to him. "It was before I'd meet you guys. Right after I'd gotten to Apache Village. I told you, I needed to get on a team. Hao tricked .. no… I set myself up."

"You-"

"Yeah, I had sex with the ass-hole. How else do you think I found so much out about him?"

Irrationally angry at his teammate, Ren attacked, blade suddenly ripping though S.O.F.'s arm.

The hand opened, spilling out its burnt corpse.

It appeared as if HoroHoro's very soul had caught fire, leaving behind a mangled black and smoldering chest cavity in its wake.

Kororo screamed – escaping Chocolove's limp grasp to fly toward the child she had been bound to.

Unchecked rage course though Ren's blood. His eyes became dead, once again letting the murderer beneath to the surface. Bason stood at ready, as always, beside his Bacchama.

"Ren! You gotta calm-"

"Shut. Up."

Hao laughed at the pair. He moved, his steps a dance as he moved to attack Ren, but changing to cut down the afro child instead.

Ren froze, watching the boy fall. His mind reeled, trying to process.

Hao looked up at him, smiling. "He was too needy anyway. Just spent to must time trying to be wanted. Rather pathetic, eh Renny?"

Ren could think, his mind just replaying itself. He no longer knew what he felt.

"When he came to me… God, it was so pitiful."

The words made Ren feel just as pitiful, and he came to grips that he was all that was left. So easily had his companions fallen. They'd been defeated to easily. Just a swat here and a flick there. Did he now even stand a chance?

"Perhaps you should have listened to your dear daddy about 'friends' when he first told you?"

Motionless, Ren gather strength. The numb feeling he'd had had left, and know he felt cold. But it wasn't the cold he was used to, because even though it was cold, he felt warm, and comforted.

Ren looked up. Kororo was still holding her ground before the massive Spirit of Fire. She'd failed her Ainu, so she would allow herself to be destroyed to protect what her child had left.

Even alone, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Ren notice Bason and Mic, looking to him on what to do next. Waiting for him to figure something out.

Hao laughed again, before ordering the giant sprit to destroy them.

Kororo's ice shield held the first strike.

Confidence built in the Chinese shaman, confidence in something unexplained.

For, as a shaman, he could see the ghosts of those who'd died. He saw two before him, neither held down by the weakness of the flesh and the human limits they'd once had. And both looked ready to finish this.

A bitter smiled reached his lips – seeing the Ainu 'well' for the first time in too long.

Hao too saw them, and he blinked, wonder how this could possible change things.

Ren looked at Chocolove. Hadn't he been able to oversoul with two entities?

The question shaped a plan, and HoroHoro and Chocolove forced an integration with Ren's body.

Three souls. One thought.

A strange sight must have awaited anyone watching- Ren's body assuming the motifs and speed of Chocolove and Mic. His right arm flowed with the power of his and Bason's, while his left burned with the ice of Kororo and HoroHoro.

"Friendship is a powerful tool."

Hao raised an eyebrow, but soon realized it was not Ren who's spoken.

Ren's family stood ready to help as well.

And next to them?

There stood the rest of them from Japan. They'd trekked across China once, and had done it again for much the same reason. They had a friend, part of their family, in need of help.

vvvvvvvv

HoroHoro's body was flown back to Hokkaido. A funeral bier was erected just outside the luscious fields he'd fought for. With a couple years of cultivating, the leaves would grow to cover the ashes of the young shaman.

Chocolove's body had managed to grasp a spark of his spirit, and he was moved to a Hospital in New York. He remained comatose for a good many years, before he managed to awaken.

HoroHoro's soul guarded his beloved fields, one that few humans ever would see live to its fullest.

Team The Ren met up in that field often, until the time came, and the three left this plane together.

THE END

_"I hate you very much" _erm.. I pretty sure of that…. MeiMei was helping me with it, but I haven't gotten an email from her in about a month or so…. Kinda worried…

HoroHoro's funeral. I don't know much about Ainu funeral rites…. Sorry. But with his body already so burned, I decided it would be best to just finish it.

FanArt!

FLotF has Fan Art! See my Bio for the links!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed:

Wolf's moon21  
Death's Soulmate  
reggaeshiko-tama  
blizzard blu  
marthawolfer  
Azalee  
Falcon Strife aka Babysoft-chan  
bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO  
SaiyanWarrior200  
fang-kid  
MangaBaka  
Kumagorou-2000  
Cheesy Bubbles


End file.
